


Эвридика

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты знаешь его - все люди знают, и если его брат - близкий друг каждому, то ни один не может прожить жизнь и не узнать Танатоса."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эвридика

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eurydike](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43330) by toujours_nigel. 



Двери распахиваются, и ты протягиваешь руку к показавшемуся на пороге Александру. Но стоит твоим ресницам опуститься, как весь мир погружается в темноту – на мгновение тебе кажется, что ты теряешь сознание; ты больше не ощущаешь тяжести одеял, они касаются твоей кожи так же невесомо, как сам воздух. Вдруг комнату заливает свет столь яркий, что ты едва способен его вынести; он проникает за твои веки, подобно полуденному солнцу на песках Гедросии, жжёт губы и кожу, заставляя открыть глаза. Все вокруг тебя замерли в странном бездействии, словно пали жертвами непреодолимого жара. Но в Экбатане прохладно даже летом, да к тому же, холодные осенние ночи уже не за горами. Даже ты, ослабленный и пылающий в жару, находишь в себе силы перемещаться быстрым шагом, хоть и недолго. А Александр - Александр, который прошел сквозь всю пустыню, вылив остатки питьевой воды в песок как подношение ее безжалостным богам, - Александр должен хотя бы пошевелиться, он просто не может быть таким неподвижным. Тебя поражает, какой неестественной выглядит эта неподвижность у Александра, словно тот окаменел под взглядом Горгоны.

Они все недвижимы: стражи, заглядывающие внутрь сквозь распахнутые двери, и Менестес, и Александр - он стоит, будто врос в пол, бешеный свет обрисовывает его, превращая в памятник самому себе, в статую, поднесённую благодарными почитателями.

Единственный, кто движется, уже возле самой кровати; вытягивает сильные пальцы, чтобы впиться ими в твое плечо; ты не видел, как он вошел, но, что самое странное, он не кажется тебе чужим. Он словно давний, дорогой сердцу друг, тот, кто прошел с тобою всеми дорогами жизни, скакал подле тебя в бою, следовал за тобой по пятам и вглубь лесов, и через всю пустыню, смело встречал снега Иллирии и Кандагара. Ты знаешь его - все люди знают, и если его брат - близкий друг каждому, то ни один не может прожить жизнь и не узнать Танатоса. 

Ты представлял его - когда вообще думал о нем, слыша треск извлекаемого из раны копья или тяжелое дыхание Александра, когда ты вытаскивал его из обледеневшей реки, – представлял его закаленным боями воином, что идет по полю брани с обнаженным мечом. Но нет, он, скорее, кажется добрым, и принять его руку так же просто, как принять руку отца, когда тот отводит тебя в постель после слишком долгого дня. Однако твой отец прошел достаточно битв с обнаженным мечом и умылся таким количеством крови, что та навсегда впиталась в его бороду - не отмыть. Ты чувствуешь себя свободным от груза ответственности, лежавшей на твоих плечах, - оставили ли тебя все твои с трудом добытые радости, ты еще не знаешь. Ты идешь за ним, послушный, как дитя, - даже легче, ведь ребенком ты был упрям, - и его рука, держащая твою, - как приказ, который ты не в силах оспорить, даже когда он проводит тебя мимо кинувшегося к твоей постели Александра. Ты не смеешь обернуться назад - не хочешь застрять меж двух миров, подобно Эвридике; тебя пугает не смерть, а то, что ты можешь быть отпущен, брошен, словно бродяга, не имеющий во всем мире своего угла. Тебя никогда не прельщала смерть, подобная той, что судьба уготовила Патроклу. Требовать погребения – быть вынужденным требовать его – от друга, слишком погруженного в собственное горе, чтобы стремиться к жизни. Ты жалеешь, что так и не сказал об этом.

Слишком поздно, даже не держи Танатос тебя в своей хватке. Ты не знаешь почему, не знаешь, провожает ли он так всех людей или только воинов, - тот Танатос, о котором ты читал, был воином, но ты уже видел, как сильно Иллиада отличается от жизни. Философы, как ты знаешь, имеют иное представление о вещах, но ты так и не нашел времени - во всех своих письмах к Аристотелю - спросить, что тот думает о смерти. Несомненно, он стал бы рассуждать о гниющей плоти - будто ты недостаточно видел, больше, чем когда-либо он сам. Слишком поздно; ты куда сильнее обеспокоен собственным погребением; впрочем, уже поздно и для этого. Птолемей позаботится обо всем, даже если Александр - нет.

Александр. Ты должен вернуться. Ты должен. Если ты собираешься уходить, ты обязан видеть, как он смотрит, как ты уходишь. А ведь ты еще не был готов покинуть его - ты мог остаться, хотя бы ненадолго; ты видел, как люди балансируют на грани между жизнью и смертью, цепляясь за свое существование куда дольше, чем кажется возможным. Александр бы так и сделал. Да и ты тоже, если бы не подал так доверчиво руку богу - ты, кто так привык подчиняться одному из сыновей Зевса-Амона, что забыл о самой возможности сопротивления. Ты не стал бороться даже за собственную жизнь, но можешь побороться за то, чтобы увидеть собственную смерть. Танатос легко отпускает тебя - ты почти уверен, что видишь намек на улыбку там, где должно быть лицо. Ты можешь вернуться: до двери не больше десятка шагов.

Но двери больше нет, как и пола под твоими ногами - лишь темный дым вьется вокруг твоих ног. Ты беспомощно оглядываешься назад, и улыбка бога становится шире, когда ты доверчиво кладёшь руку в его большую ладонь и позволяешь безошибочно провести туда, где, как ты знаешь, ждут лодка и лодочник, но тебе нечем уплатить ему. Будешь ли ты слоняться по берегу до тех пор, пока твои мертвые глаза не накроют монетами? Ты тянул целый день, когда умер Чёрный Клит; сколько они будут ждать с тобой? О, Александр, Александр. Желание уйти едва ли не сильней, чем желание вернуться, - это начинает казаться таким манящим, после всех волнений, словно ты снова в школе, словно все, как прежде, и ты его единственная защита, тот великий щит, за которым он может быть просто твоим Александром. Но, в конце концов, у тебя недостаточно воображения, чтобы противостоять судьбе, и река разливается перед тобой, красная, словно вино, под хмурым небом. Ты должен пересечь ее, хотя на пустынном берегу не видно ни лодки, ни лодочника. Тебе пора. Бывало и хуже, а сейчас тебя уже не ранить. Теперь ты уже не можешь умереть, и ведь ты ничем не прогневил богов.

Воды, смыкающиеся над твоей головой, холодны - кажется глупым беспокоиться об этом, но ведь и здесь, как и при жизни, могут наказать голодом - и вязки, и что-то бьет по твоим рукам, когда ты пытаешься сквозь них продраться. Словно сотни ножей, что режут, отсекая по кусочку. Словно копья, что проходят сквозь растворяющееся, исчезающее тело.

 

The End


End file.
